Crimen y amor
by Goldman200
Summary: Terminado gente, espero que les haya gustado.
1. El crimen se impone

Los titanes estaban luchando contra cinco asesinos en plena calle y con las gotas de lluvia golpeando fuertemente sobre ellos.

Uno de los asesinos disparó su ametralladora contra Starfire. Falló y las balas llegaron a Robin.

Robin cayó herido en la calle, la sangre llegaba al suelo.

Un asesino se acercó sintiéndose victorioso para rematar a Robin pero un objeto que voló de algún lado lo dejó inconsciente.

Al estar Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire luchando, Raven se fue a proteger a su herido líder.

Uno a uno, los asesinos iban siendo derrotados.

La cortina de lluvia era demasiado, y los titanes llegaron empapados a la torre, como los asesinos llegaron a la cárcel.

Una vez allí, Raven se dirigió a su habitación y se puso a meditar.

Cyborg verificó el sistema de seguridad y se luego se dedicó a descansar.

Chico Bestia llevó a Robin a la enfermería y se aseguró de que las heridas no sean graves. Afortunadamente, no iba a morir, pero tardarían un poco en curarse.

Dos horas después sonaba el timbre. Cyborg fue a ver quién era y solo había un tipo con varias cajas.

Cyborg le abrió y saludó:

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué necesita?-

-¿Usted es Cyborg?-

-Si-

-Aquí está lo que encargó la semana pasada. Son XP Professional y de fácil manejo-

Cyborg firmó la libreta y pagó en efectivo. El vendedor entró, colocó las computadoras en su lugar (la sala) y después de un buen rato tuvieron cinco computadoras con acceso a Internet.

Starfire se conectó para leer fics y Cyborg para buscar cosas sobre mecánica.

Luego llegó Raven.

Su nombre en el chat es Roth1

En eso se conectó un tal GTX

GTX dice:

Hola

Roth1 dice:

¿Qué tal? ¿donde vives?

GTX dice:

En la misma ciudad que tú, Raven

Ante eso Raven sintió algo parecido a un pequeño miedo, decidió no responder nada más y marcharse.

Se fue a la terraza a meditar, aunque lloviera de tal forma que la gente podría ir construyendo el Arca de Noé.

Esa noche una noticia dijo que hubo un corte de luz en la zona de la cárcel pero no hubo muchos prófugos, solo un asesino que había sido capturado ese mismo día por titanes.

Cyborg opinó que lo mejor sería volver a las calles a intentar capturarlo. Sólo Raven aceptó ir, así que ellos dos partieron a la tormenta:

Iban por la misma calle donde hace unas horas habían luchado contra los criminales. Inspeccionaron miles de calles y pasajes, pero no había nada. Dondequiera que estuviera, el asesino de seguro planeaba la forma de liberar a sus compañeros y aniquilarlos a todos.

Pasaron los días y ni rastro del homicida, pero si de dos víctimas.

Robin ya estaba fuera de la enfermería y los demás pasaban el día buscando. La ciudad era grande, pero por lo menos ya deberían haber encontrado aunque sea una pista.

Raven iba sola por una calle repleta de edificios horrendos y gente que parecía ser más criminal de lo que aparentan.

De algún rincón oscuro surgió una voz en la noche:

-Raven, soy GTX-

Lentamente, Raven se dio vuelta.

Había un tipo vestido con un traje completamente negro y sombrero negro.

La barba era gris al igual que el cabello. Usaba gafas para el sol aunque ya era de noche.

-No soy el asesino prófugo, sino alguien que lo quiere hacer abandonar sus negocios. No soy un psicólogo, sólo quiero que deje de matar-

-¿Es usted algún criminal?-

-No-

-¿Cómo supo que Roth1 era yo?-

-Yo vendí esas computadoras, lo dije así porque si, o sea que si fallaba no importaba. Dame el número de tu celular-

Raven dio su número y se marchó. No supo por qué, pero de seguro si hubiera sido alguna otra persona ella lo habría llevado a la cárcel. Algo en el tipo le dio cierta alerta: No hacerle nada. Tenía aspecto de mafioso.

Tres días después, a eso de las ocho de la noche, Raven estaba patrullando cuando un rayo verde le pega en la espalda.

Cae al suelo y percibe en ese instante que Starfire anda ahí detrás.

Pero Chico Bestia también ataca a Raven.

Raven se dirige al túnel. En cuanto entra, Starfire lo derrumba.

-Seguro que con eso es suficiente-Dijo Starfire

-Ja, seguro que sí-Afirmó Chico Bestia

Volvieron a la torre. Dos horas después llegó un coche negro al devastado túnel.

Se bajaron dos personas con trajes oscuros y empezaron a quitar piedras y restos de cemento. Finalmente hallaron a Raven, con la capa rota y varias heridas en las piernas, en la cara y en las manos.

La subieron a la parte trasera del coche. Uno de los tipos se sentó al volante y el otro en el asiento del acompañante.

Raven recobró el conocimiento poco después. Aún estaban en el coche. A su lado iba el tipo que le había pedido su número.

-Espero que no te hayas roto nada-Dijo

-No se preocupe, mis poderes curativos me ayudarán-

-Eso es una buena ventaja-

-¿Tuvo algo que ver usted con ese ataque?-

-No, pero sé quién-

-¿Quién?-

-No puedo hablarlo contigo. Aunque si dejaras la torre...-

-De ninguna manera, es mi hogar, está Robin...-

-No importan ya, recuerda que has sido traicionada, si todos ellos están implicados cuentan con que estés muerta, así que mejor no aparezcas-

Raven se quedó en silencio. El tipo siguió.

-Lo importante ahora es que trabajes junto a mi, porque tus enemigos ahora podrán ser esos cerdos, pero mi enemigo es el que los corrompió-

-¿Quién?-

-Pienso que el asesino prófugo que tanto buscan-

-No lo creo-

-Yo sí. Ahora, ¿estarás conmigo?-

-Si no hay otra opción...-

-No la hay, es tu única oportunidad de devolver el golpe y demostrar que no te dejas avasallar-

-Bien, ¿qué hago?-

-Espera a que lleguemos y hablamos-

Durante una hora estuvieron viajando por la carretera. Llegaron a una granja. Había un granero y una casa principal.

Varios hombres armados con escopetas se acercaron a comprobar que no ingresaran intrusos.

Todo estaba bien, los hicieron pasar. En la casa principal, el tipo se decidió a hablar con confianza:

-Raven, me llamo Gary. Soy un hombre muy importante para que ciertos políticos ganen las elecciones y logren sus objetivos. Soy quién ayuda a demócratas y dictadores, proporciono armas a la policía y dinero a los bancos. Mi red de contactos se extiende desde aquí hasta la Península de Kola. Mis enemigos viven atemorizados y la gran mayoría están muertos. Yo no soy ningún héroe, sólo ayudo a las personas que puedan devolverme el favor-

-Ya sé, ya sé. Y ahora me dirás que me hiciste el favor de sacarme del túnel y me pedirás que haga algo por ti, ¿no?-

-Creo que viste demasiadas películas. Yo no hice nada por ti, podrías haber salido tranquilamente de ese montículo de rocas y haber vuelto a la torre. Yo evité que fueras a la torre, te habrían matado-

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-

-Claramente, tu objetivo es la torre completa. Has sido traicionada y ya sabes como pagan los traidores-

-¿Yo debo matarlos?-

-Fuiste la víctima, son tus enemigos-

-¿Debo matar también a Robin y a Cyborg?-

-Están implicados, es una conspiración y quiero saber por qué-

-¿Será una incursión al azar?-

-De ninguna manera, todo será fríamente calculado. Aniquilarás primero a Starfire y a Chico Bestia en un lugar público, para que vean tu poder, tu fuerza-

Gary le dio una habitación a Raven y se fue a trabajar. Los guardias vigilaban todo y mantenían la propiedad bien cuidada.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba gris, caían algunas gotas y todo el terreno estaba lleno de barro. Raven fue a buscar a Gary. Lo encontró en una habitación con tres tipos más. Al parecer recibían instrucciones:

-Y quiero que todo vuele, ¿queda claro?-Terminó Gary

-Si, señor-Respondieron los tres tipos

-Adelante, Raven-Dijo Gary

Raven entró. Había una mesa llena de mapas, una lámpara en el techo que oscilaba por el viento y varias sillas de madera. Raven se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a charlar un Gary:

-No me creo capaz de matar a la gente que alguna vez tuvo mi confianza-

-Muchas veces nos preguntamos si nuestros amigos se volverán enemigos-

-Yo no sé si quiero matarlos-

-Vas a hacerlo, porque ellos te han traicionado. Los traidores han de morir-

-Pero...-

-Vas a superarlo, ahora sufres sabiendo que ellos te han traicionado, están corrompidos y van a confirmar tu muerte. Si están muertos, todo ese dolor se irá porque sabes que nunca más van a tratar de hacer lo que hicieron-

-Tengo la sensación de que pretendes usarme-

-Quizás pienses que soy un manipulador, pero te equivocas-

En ese momento entró un hombre delgado y vestido con un traje impecable.

-¿Sí?-Dijo Gary

-Tenemos lo que nos pidió. Están en la plaza principal, en la feria-

-Muchas gracias. Raven-Dijo dirigiéndose a Raven-Tus objetivos están en la plaza principal. Es hora de un escarmiento-

-Bueno-

Raven subió en la parte trasera de un coche negro muy sucio. Lo conducía el tipo delgado y en el asiento del acompañante iba un gordo con una escopeta.

Pasado mucho tiempo llegaron a la plaza. Por lo visto estaba habiendo una de esas obras teatrales que hacen para entretener al público que acudió. El vehículo se detuvo antes de la plaza. Raven se bajó sin preguntar nada.

Buscó a Starfire y a Chico Bestia. Starfire estaba viendo algo en el puesto de un vendedor. Con su poder telequinético, Raven elevó una estaca de madera que estaba en el puesto abandonado de un comerciante y la lanzó a la espalda de Starfire.

Hubo un fuerte grito y varias personas se dieron vuelta.

El horrorizado vendedor veía cómo la punta de una estaca salía del abdomen de su clienta. Comenzó a salir sangre por la herida y por la boca de Starfire. Cayó de rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo. Raven se acercó y le pisó la cabeza una y otra vez mientras toda la gente contemplaba esa escena.

Un tipo tomó un teléfono y llamó a la policía.

Chico Bestia se abría camino entre la multitud. Al ver a Starfire muerta y a Raven a su lado sintió un ataque de rabia y se lanzó al ataque. Convertido en tigre rasguñó a Raven en la cara. Gotas de sangre llegaron al suelo.

Dos policías corrían por la plaza. De repente un policía cayó agujereado al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un estampido. El otro oficial miró a su compañero lleno de perdigones y a un gordo que iba con una escopeta. El policía disparó pero las balas impactaron en otras personas. El escopetazo siguiente acabó con el otro policía.

Raven movió una mesa de madera y la lanzó contra Chico Bestia que la esquivó hábilmente. En ese momento, llegaron más policías, cámaras de noticias y más coches negros.

Todo se llenó de balas, cuerpos y ruido. Aprovechando la confusión de Chico Bestia, Raven le lanzó un bloque de cemento.

Chico Bestia cayó al suelo con sangre en la cabeza. Luego el bloque volvió a elevarse y cayó con todo el peso sobre la sien de Chico Bestia.

Un coche negro avanzó atropellando todo lo que tenía delante y se abrió la puerta trasera:

-Vamos, Raven-Gritó Gary

Raven subió. En el asiento acompañante delantero iba un tipo disparando con una ametralladora. Por suerte los coches negros eran blindados. Huyeron a toda velocidad.

Detrás de su coche iban cuatro más de sus amigos. El único coche patrulla que intentó seguirlos recibió una granada en el parabrisas.

En la torre. Cyborg y Robin pusieron el Canal de Noticias.

El locutor empezó:

-Buenas noches televidentes, hoy tenemos muchos títulos:

Huracán en china, 76 muertos

Atentado con tres bombas en Bagdad, cerca de 212 muertos

Masacre en la plaza principal, 32 muertos

Acto conmemorativo de John Kleis, varias personas están presentes

Cierran dos escuelas, falta de sueldos

Explota planta nuclear, 766 muertos en Chernobyl-

En cuanto llegó a la masacre en la plaza, Robin y Cyborg quedaron helados:

-Otra tragedia: Además de que hubo un mortal tiroteo, murieron criminales, civiles y policías, pero lo más relevante es la muerte de Chico Bestia y Starfire. Las fuentes indican que Raven cometió el asesinato de sus compañeros. Los demás murieron enfrentándose entre sí excepto los civiles que fueron víctimas-

Robin se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Cyborg

-A buscar a Raven-

-Te deseo suerte si no te mata-

-Entrará en razón, te lo aseguro-

Y salió de la torre. La noche estaba tranquila. La plaza cercada y llena de policías, detectives, periodistas y curiosos.

Mientras, en la granja se discutía la situación:

-Hiciste en un buen trabajo, están atemorizados-Dijo Gary

-Si te parece-

-Dentro de cinco minutos termina todo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sólo espera-

Quince minutos después la noticia se dio: La Torre de los Titanes voló en pedazos. Tres bombas habían sido colocadas en su base. Un enigma cómo hicieron para saltear la seguridad.

Raven se dirigió a Gary:

-¿A esto te referías?-

-Exacto. Es momento de que te hagas respetar. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso-

Continuará


	2. La gran sorpresa

Poco a poco, Raven iba siendo tomada en cuenta por el resto de los miembros. Durante el día todo era compañerismo y felicidad, algo marcada por el vicio del alcohol.

Pero en las noches, horribles pesadillas de la muerte de sus compañeros la atormentaban. Gary le había dicho que todo terminaría pero la herida aún estaba abierta, y sangraba más que nunca.

Una tarde, Raven iba con cuatro tipos más por una zona. Los tipos estaban entretenidos hablando con un comerciante que encontraron. Raven vio a Robin en un callejón, observándola.

Raven se acercó con cuidado de no alertar a esos tipos.

-Robin, estás vivo-

-¿Qué has hecho, Raven?-

-Cometí el más grande error de toda mi existencia-

-Eso no fue un error, estuviste consciente de lo que hacías-

-Si-Dijo realmente triste

-¿Por qué?-

-Gary me dijo que ellos me habían traicionado, que los traidores deben morir, entonces...-

Uno de los tipos se dio vuelta y exclamó:

-ROBIN ESTÁ VIVO-

Los cuatro hombres sacaron Micro-Uzis de los cinturones y apuntaron.

-¡Al suelo Raven!-Dijo Robin

Empezaron los disparos. Raven esperaba sentir miles de balas atravesándole la espalda, pero eso no pasó. Alguien disparaba contra los tipos desde el techo de un edificio.

Dos tipos estaban muertos en el suelo, otro estaba herido y el cuarto disparaba como un loco contra el techo del edificio.

Finalmente fue abatido. El comerciante se largó.

Robin estaba dispuesto a irse pero Raven lo detuvo:

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó a su ex líder

-Debo averiguar quién mató a esas personas-

-Déjame ir contigo-

-No puedo, pronto vendrán los demás a buscarte. Te matarán si te ven conmigo-

-Ayúdame a salir de este problema-

-Encuentra la solución tú misma-Dijo y la besó levemente en los labios

Luego se fue. Raven se quedó inmóvil en el callejón. Tres coches negros llegaron a la zona. Se bajaron varias personas con bidones y empezaron a descargar el contenido sobre los cadáveres. Un tipo se acercó a Raven y le indicó que entrara en uno de los coches.

Salieron a la carretera. El hombre sentado a su lado le dijo:

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Qué pasó en donde?-

-Murieron hombres nuestros, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Alguien les disparó, no lo sé-

-¿No sabes quién diablos fue?-

-No-

El hombre no dejó de mirarla como a una sospechosa. Luego de un largo recorrido en silencio, llegaron a la granja. Había empezado a llover mucho.

Un tipo se acercó a Gary:

-Raven está viva, pero los demás no. Fueron aniquilados-

-No se preocupen, de seguro ha sido la policía-Dijo Gary

Se dirigió a la ventana para ver ingresar a los coches.

-Denle una habitación muy segura a Raven, la más segura de este lugar. Quiero guardias por todos lados-

-Si, señor-Dijo el subordinado

La tormenta azotaba a la ciudad. Una noche negra, lluviosa y solitaria. Las calles estaban desiertas, no había nada que rompiera el silencio a excepción de los truenos.

A eso de las 2:45 de la mañana, un coche gris se acercaba a la granja. Inmediatamente se encendieron reflectores y varios guardias salieron a recibirlo.

-¿Quién es?-Dijeron apuntando con las escopetas

-Soy yo, Harold-Dijo el comerciante

-Adelante-

Lo dejaron ingresar. El viejo comerciante ingresó en la casa principal para reunirse con Gary:

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Gary

-Robin está vivo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo lo vi, sus hombres murieron baleados cuando iban a matarlo-

-¿Usted piensa que...-

-Está trabajando para alguien más-

-¿Para quién?-

-No lo sé. Esa era mi noticia. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente, Gary se reunió con Raven:

-¿Viste a Robin?-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Raven sorprendida

-Pregunté si viste a Robin-

-No, no, debe estar muerto-

-Anoche me dijeron que estaba vivo, justo en el lugar donde te encontrabas tú y los otros cuatro-

-Créame que yo no lo he visto-

-Ya veremos-

Raven estaba pensando en fugarse de ese lugar esa misma noche, pero la lluvia dificultaría el escape, eso sin contar la enorme cantidad de guardias armados y coches preparados y blindados.

Sin embargo, Gary le dijo que a las siete de la tarde ella vaya a una fábrica abandonada donde iban a reunirse. Un coche negro esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta.

Raven ingresó y el coche partió. Llegaron a una horrenda fábrica oxidada y llena de basura. Raven sabía que estaba en ese lugar con mucha anticipación, faltaban como dos horas para las siete.

En eso, llegan dos coches azul oscuro. Raven se escondió detrás de algunos restos de basura. Esa gente no es de Gary, llevan impermeables grises y sombreros azules. Raven los vio entrar en la fábrica. Algo anda mal.

Veinte minutos después esos individuos salen de la fábrica y se marchan a toda velocidad.

Raven entró en la fábrica y descubrió que en cada columna hay un cartucho de dinamita activado. Inmediatamente salió de allí.

Raven se alejó un poco de la fábrica y entró en un callejón. Había alguien más allí.

-No me ataques, no voy a matarte-

Raven identificó al asesino que estaba prófugo. Iba vestido con una gabardina verde oscuro y botas negras. Llevaba un subfusil en la mano.

-Buen trabajo hice con los cuatro tipos, ¿no lo crees?-

-Así que eras tú-

-Espero que no me entregues, ya estás metida en demasiada basura-

-¿Corrompiste a mis compañeros para que me mataran?-Le dijo realmente enojada

-No, ¿crees que ellos van a aceptar una oferta mía? No tengo poder, dinero, nada que ofrecer. Por el contrario, la persona que los ha corrompido está tratando de matarte-

-¿Quién? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que entraron en la fábrica?-

-No me gustaría contarte quién es, te destruiría la sorpresa. En cuanto a esos que entraron en la fábrica, no son más que unos cuantos mercenarios-

-Realmente, me interesaría mucho que me dijeras un poco más-

-No serviría de nada, si no vas a ayudarme, ¿para qué voy a contártelo?-

El tiempo pasaba, ya eran las seis de la tarde. En una hora tendría la reunión donde hablaría con esos hombres sobre el peligro que hay en la fábrica. Por el momento no era necesario dañar al asesino.

-Si dispones de buena información no voy a hacerte nada-Dijo Raven

-Es la mejor elección-

-Pero, si no me dices nada antes de mañana voy a encerrarte en prisión-

-No puedes, la policía te identifica como cómplice de un montón de mafiosos. Perdiste esa ventaja-

Hubo una fuerte explosión que llenó todo de polvo y materiales que salieron volando en todas las direcciones. La fábrica había estallado. Llegaron dos coches negros.

Raven se olvidó del asesino y se dirigió a los coches. Uno le abrió la puerta trasera.

Adentro había un hombre enmascarado.

-Debo hablar con Gary, alguien ha volado la fábrica-

-De acuerdo-

El acompañante del chofer tomó una radio y llamó:

-Atención, está con vida, procedemos-

El coche empezó a avanzar. Ambos vehículos salieron juntos por la carretera.

Un helicóptero se acercaba desde los cielos tormentosos. Empezaron los disparos contra ambos vehículos.

-Maldita sea-Dijo el conductor mientras las balas rebotaban contra el techo

Un objeto salió a toda velocidad de algún punto del helicóptero y convirtió el coche que iba delante en una bola de fuego. El auto donde iba Raven viró de forma peligrosa y casi sale del camino.

Una explosión detrás casi vuelca el vehículo. El helicóptero volvió a abrir fuego con las ametralladoras. Los vidrios comenzaban a perder su efectividad antibalas. El tipo que iba al lado de Raven abrió la ventanilla y arrojó una granada de humo.

El acompañante también abrió la ventanilla y comenzó a dispararle al helicóptero con su pistola. Las balas del helicóptero alcanzaron al hombre que le disparaba y lo rellenó de plomo. El cadáver quedó colgando por la ventanilla.

El vidrio de atrás se hizo pedazos y en el interior empezaron a entrar balas. Raven se agachó pero igual fue alcanzada. Quedó tirada detrás del asiento del conductor con varias heridas. El enmascarado estaba muerto.

El conductor intentaba esquivar los tiros, pero amenazaba con volcar. Las ruedas de atrás fueron destrozadas por las balas y el chofer perdió el control. El auto se salió del camino y volcó, dio dos vueltas más y quedó con las ruedas hacia arriba. El helicóptero se alejó.

La puerta delantera se abrió. El chofer salió arrastrándose. Observó el coche y dio a todos por muertos. Se fue cojeando por el borde de la carretera.

Raven permaneció inconsciente en el interior del coche. Tenía heridas de bala por los hombros, el brazo derecho, la mano derecha y otras más por el lado derecho del cuerpo.

Alguien llegó y la retiró del destrozado coche.

Debían ser las once de la noche. Raven despertó acostada en una cama. Estaba en un departamento. Afuera retumbaban los truenos y la lluvia golpeaba los vidrios con fuerza. No podía recordar como había llegado hasta ahí. Se intentó incorporar pero el dolor se lo impidió. Tenía todas las heridas vendadas, estaba fuera de peligro. En la mesita del costado estaban las balas ensangrentadas.

Era un departamento con las paredes pintadas de un horrible color verde musgo, había un televisor viejo, dos sillones amarillos y una mesa de madera. Eso era lo único que podía ver Raven en la habitación.

Alguien entró en el departamento. Levantó la vista y vio a Robin.

-Robin-Dijo Raven en voz baja

-Estás bien, mejor no hables mucho, debes recuperarte-

Aún así, ella quería hacerle una pregunta:

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Es fácil identificar a un helicóptero que está disparándole a objetos móviles. En realidad no esperaba encontrarte, sino detener el ataque. Pero revisé el único coche que no había explotado y te encontré. Te traje aquí, donde estoy viviendo-

-¿Me quedaré aquí?-

-Será lo mejor. Prefiero que estés aquí donde yo puedo cuidarte, a que estés en un lugar donde puedes morir-

Robin se acercó a la cama y acarició la mejilla golpeada de Raven.

-Que te mejores-Le dijo

Pasaron los días y gracias al poder curativo era más sencillo curar las heridas. Cuando ya podía ponerse de pie ayudaba a Robin con algunas cosas.

La tormenta que estaba instalada en la ciudad no parecía tener fin. Aunque de día la lluvia era menos intensa, y eso era algo bueno.

Una tarde, Raven fue a hablar con Robin:

-El asesino sigue en esta ciudad-

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-Si, dijo que puede darme información-

-¿Qué clase de información?-

-Dijo saber quién estaba intentando matarme-

-¿Realmente sientes que alguien quiere matarte?-

-Habían puesto dinamitas en el lugar donde yo iba a estar y luego un helicóptero salió tratando de liquidarme-

-Entiendo-

Raven se acercó más a Robin:

-¿Vas a ayudarme?-

-¿En qué?-

-A sacarle la información a ese tipo-

-Si, claro. ¿Dónde podríamos capturarlo?-

-No lo sé, pero para eso aún hay tiempo-

Raven acarició la cabeza de Robin y comenzó a besarlo. Robin también le siguió el juego muy apasionadamente.

Esa noche terminó muy bien, durmiendo juntos. A su lado, Raven se sentía entendida. En cambio, Robin veía a la única persona por la cuál ha sentido mucho afecto.

A las diez de la mañana, Raven y Robin salieron a la ciudad en busca del asesino. Entraron en varios callejones pero no aparecía, era como si el asesino presintiera cuando salen a buscarlo.

Fueron al callejón que estaba cerca de los restos de la fábrica y allí lo encontraron, con el subfusil en mano.

-No vamos a hacerte nada, sólo queremos hablar-Dijo Robin

-Hablar, como si hablar ayudara en algo-Dijo el asesino

-Quiero que nos cuentes sobre la persona que trata de matarme y también quién ha corrompido a nuestros compañeros-Dijo Raven

-¿Qué me darán a cambio?-

-La posibilidad de que te vayas de la ciudad sin ningún problema. Será nuestro secreto, únicamente si accedes a hablar-Le dijo Robin

-Bien, si es así acepto que me libren de toda la policía que tengo detrás-

-Sólo habla-

-Está bien. Chico Bestia y Starfire fueron corrompidos por el señor Gary. Ellos dos estaban listos para pasarse a su bando, ya que Gary necesitaba gente poderosa para arreglar unos asuntos en Alaska. Bien, este señor les pagó una enorme cantidad de dinero, más allá de lo que puedan imaginar. El trato era que para recibir ese dinero y el trabajo ellos debían matar a los otros tres. Habían pensado que te habían matado, pero habían informado a Gary que ellos no podían matar a Cyborg y a Robin debido a que la Torre está preparada con ciertas armas. Le dieron algunos códigos y cosas necesarias para que sus hombres pudieran evadir la seguridad y volar la Torre. Lo cuál pasó. Como Gary sabía que ellos no matarían a Robin y a Cyborg, te llevó a su organización para que los mates. Luego estalló la Torre. El objetivo de Gary siempre ha sido matarlos a los cinco titanes. Ha mentido diciendo que va en busca del que corrompió a los otros dos y echándome la culpa a mi. Él vendió esos ordenadores para ponerse en contacto con Starfire y Chico Bestia, él hizo el cortocircuito en la cárcel para que yo escapara y poder echarme la culpa de haber corrompido a dos titanes. Él manejó los hilos desde un principio. Como te tenía a ti, Raven, pensó que eras la única que quedaba con vida del grupo. Iba a matarte con las bombas en la fábrica. Contrató a esos gángsters para que hicieran el trabajo. Pero cuando supo que Robin estaba vivo entró en pánico. Quería matarte a ti lo antes posible para encargarse luego de Robin. Envió dos coches a la fábrica destruida para comprobar que no existas, pero estabas viva. Alguno de ellos informó a Gary que seguías viva y él mandó el helicóptero. No le importó perder a sus miembros, sólo quería matarte a ti. Como verás, un hombre como él pudo hacer todo esto fácilmente. Ahora mismo piensa que estás muerta, según el cuento del chofer.

Ya no cuenta conque seas un obstáculo, ahora va detrás de Robin-Dijo y miró a Robin.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Raven

-Exacto-Dijo el asesino

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Le preguntó Robin

-Tengo un amigo en su organización, el chofer del último coche en el que viajaste Raven. Aunque no lo parezca, él me mantiene al tanto de la situación-

-Bien, te creo. Este es el lugar por el que podrás salir de la ciudad: En la plaza principal, en la callejuela de la izquierda hay un pozo de alcantarilla. Avanza hasta llegar a un lugar con un camino a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Toma por el de la derecha y avanza. Pasará mucho tiempo, pero cuando veas una escalerilla sube porque te llevará a la carretera que conecta con la otra ciudad. Alejado de los controles policiales-

-Muchas gracias, titanes. Espero que ustedes y Dios me perdonen-Dijo, antes de irse se volvió-Y que acaben con Gary-

Se fue guardando el subfusil.

Las cosas van a aclararse.

Continuará


	3. El asesino y el secuestro

Raven y Robin se decidieron a trabajar juntos para terminar con Gary y su "super-organización" de criminales. Sabían que Gary y su gente los doblaban en número y armas, pero al menos Gary pensaba que Raven estaba muerta. El asesino no aportó ayudas que sirvieran para colarse en el cuartel de los mafiosos y atacar desde dentro, por lo que la tarea se haría más difícil.

La lluvia se volvía intensa día y noche. Los días eran deprimentes y grises, sin nuevas emociones y una ciudad sumida en la monotonía y soledad. Esos recursos eran aprovechados por la gente de Gary, que gracias a la falta de policías dominaban las calles a sus anchas. Las bandas criminales menores estaban casi todas exterminadas y algunas bajo el mando de la Gran Mafia. Gary se propuso dominar el hampa de la ciudad y lo estaba logrando. Un día, en una calle que tanto Raven como Robin recordaban por haber luchado contra cinco asesinos, encontraron a Gary y cuatro hombres suyos. En cuanto se vieron el odio se reflejó en el rostro de todos.

-Son todos suyos-Dijo Gary a sus hombres

Los cuatro tipos desenfundaron unas SMG y apuntaron. Cuando dispararon, Raven hizo el campo protector y Gary se marchó en el coche negro. Ni bien los guardaespaldas se pusieron a recargar sus armas, Raven y Robin se encargaron de ellos.

-¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Robin

-De seguro Gary va a su granja, es su cuartel-Le respondió Raven

-Vamos para allá-

Al no tener vehículo, el trayecto se dificultaba. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la granja cuando una columna de fuego sale del cuartel de Gary. La granja había estallado. Quizás fue algo suicida. Volvieron a la ciudad.

Eso no fue nada suicida, Gary tenía varias cartas por jugar. El helicóptero salió en busca de sus enemigos. Los dos titanes iban caminando tranquilamente por la húmeda vereda cuando el inconfundible ruido que hace un helicóptero los pone en alerta. En cuanto empezaron las balas Robin empujó a Raven contra una puerta y entraron en la planta baja de un edificio. Empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras escuchaban los tiros.

El helicóptero daba vueltas alrededor del edificio y lo rociaba de balas. Los proyectiles entraban por ventanas y conductos de ventilación. Dos misiles destrozaron varias habitaciones. La policía comenzaba a llegar, pero estaban siendo esperados por montones de mafiosos armados con ametralladoras, escopetas y granadas. El helicóptero aterrizó en la terraza del edificio. El piloto se quedó dentro, y dos tipos que viajaban en el vehículo bajaron con las pistolas en mano. Raven y Robin también llegaron a la terraza y desataron una lucha contra esos dos hombres. La noche estaba llena de truenos, relámpagos, lluvia, disparos, balas, golpes, gritos, sangre, cadáveres y explosiones. En cuanto ambos mafiosos quedaron abatidos, el helicóptero se elevó y bruscamente se lanzó contra el edificio. Rápidamente, Raven cubrió a Robin y se trasladaron al edificio vecino.

La construcción que fue arrasada por el helicóptero se desplomó sobre todos los mafiosos y policías que se mataban debajo. Hubo una inmensa nube de polvo y empezaron a llegar SWAT's, bomberos y ambulancias.

Estuvieron todo el resto de la semana en el departamento de Robin. Lo más probable era que Gary no haya muerto, quién sabe si ahora mismo se encuentra en otra ciudad...

Una noche, mientras Raven y Robin cenaban tranquilamente, entró una granada de humo por la ventanita del baño. Realmente la lanzó alguien con muy buena puntería. Al rato la puerta se desprendió de sus goznes y cayó en medio de una lluvia de balas. Robin estaba en el baño, pero Raven no. Ella tiró la mesa a un costado y se ocultó. Algunas balas conseguían atravesar la mesa pero no la tocaban. Luego cesaron los disparos.

-¡Rápido!-Gritó Robin y salió en busca del atacante.

Se escucharon tres disparos, cuatro... y un grito. Raven salió del apartamento y corrió por todo el pasillo. En la escalera estaba Robin tirado. Tenía cuatro perforaciones en la parte izquierda del cuerpo y la sangre llegaba hasta el descanso de la escalera.

-Robin, vamos, te sanaré las heridas-Le dijo Raven preocupada

Lo llevó hasta la habitación y esta vez ella tuvo el turno de enfermera. Lo sanó lo mejor que pudo, y Robin estaba quedando bien.

-¿Quién era?-

-No lo sé, me disparó en cuanto traté de acercarme-

-¿Crees que sea alguien de Gary?-

-Es lo más probable-

-¿Cómo era?-

-Tenía la cara cubierta con un pañuelo negro, gafas de sol, traje y sombrero blanco...-

-¿Blanco?-

-Sí-

-Los hombres de Gary no usan trajes blancos-

-¿Qué sabes tú? Pueden cambiarse la ropa para confundirnos-

Con eso dio terminada la charla y se dispuso a dormir. Tres días después estalló un coche en la puerta del edificio donde viven Raven y Robin. Se desplomó la entrada y murió la vecina del piso de arriba. Eran el blanco.

Varias semanas después, Raven y Robin no esperaban encontrar a Gary, salieron a dar una vuelta por la plaza a la luz de la luna. El único problema era la lluvia. Iban por el estacionamiento cuando ven un coche negro que estaciona a pocos metros de ellos. Del asiento del conductor baja un tipo vestido de blanco, con el famoso sombrero blanco y la cara encubierta. Tal cuál lo describió Robin.

El individuo sacó una pistola y les disparó. Una bala alcanzó a Raven en el pecho. Cayó al suelo mientras la sangre salía por el lugar del impacto y la boca. Robin estaba detrás de un coche mientras las balas destrozaban las ventanillas. De repente, una granada cayó a su lado. Robin la lanzó en dirección a su atacante y se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Las esquirlas se clavaron en todas partes. Algunas de ellas llegaron a Raven.

Robin se acercó desesperado a Raven. La arrastró detrás de un auto y empezó a taparle las heridas para que no perdiera sangre. El hombre de blanco aún estaba en pie. Había conseguido ocultarse detrás de un vehículo antes de que las esquirlas lo alcanzaran. Hizo dos tiros al aire y se robó un coche. Partió a toda velocidad. Robin cargó a Raven en brazos y la llevó al hospital más cercano. El recepcionista con voz aburrida dijo:

-Deme todos los datos, por favor-

-¡No hay tiempo, está desangrándose, llame a un médico!-

-No hago excepciones-

-¡Vamos, maldita sea, voy a pagarte todo lo que quieras, pero llama a un médico!-

-Bueno, pero no grite, esto es un hospital-Marcó un número-Oiga, aquí hay una persona que está desangrándose, se lo necesita urgente-

Unos segundos después vino un hombre alto y con bigote. Robin le explicó rápidamente todo y un enfermero puso a Raven en su camilla.

-Le garantizo que el 95 de mis pacientes sobreviven-Dijo el doctor

Robin le llenó todos los formularios al tipo de la recepción y se quedó en la sala de espera. Pasaron treinta minutos, una hora. El médico se acercaba por el pasillo. Ni bien lo vio, Robin se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Bien, vivirá-

-¿Ya puede salir del hospital?-

-Sí, ella sabe curar sus heridas cuando no tiene balas ni esquirlas en el cuerpo-

-¡Qué alegría!-

-Pero usted no puede llevarla, el procedimiento dice que debe transportarla una ambulancia-

-Haga una excepción, hay un tipo tratando de matarnos-

-No hacemos excepciones-Dijo el recepcionista a lo lejos

-Cállese-Le dijo Robin enojado-¿Sí señor? ¿Podré llevarla yo?-

-No, Robin. Pero si quieres seguridad te puedo decir que hagamos así: Ella va en la ambulancia, el vehículo estará escoltado por agentes de la policía y usted espera en casa para recibirla. No se arriesga nada, ¿verdad?-

-Está bien, está bien, esperaré en casa. ¿Dónde está Raven?-

-En la ambulancia-

-¿Y dónde está la ambulancia?-

-En el estacionamiento de abajo, se llega por el ascensor-

Robin fue al ascensor y oprimió el botón que lleva al subsuelo. Había una musiquita horrible que sonaba por un pequeño parlante en el costado. Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Robin salió al oscuro estacionamiento. Avanzó entre vehículos, divisó una ambulancia con las puertas traseras abiertas. A medida que se acercaba se sentía mejor sabiendo que Raven estaba viva. Sin embargo, llegó a menos de tres metros de la ambulancia y vio sangre en el suelo. A poca distancia de la macha de sangre había un casquillo. Robin se acercó corriendo a la ambulancia. En el asiento del conductor había un enfermero muerto con la cabeza en alto. Su acompañante tenía un profundo corte en el cuello. Robin miró el lugar donde debía estar Raven, pero ella no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un enfermero con tres agujeros en el pecho.

"_Raven está con nosotros" _decía con sangre en la pared izquierda del interior de la ambulancia. Robin sintió que le sacaron el aire. Se sentó al borde del asfaltado camino y sintió una náusea. La tristeza lo embargaba, inmediatamente, sintió que la felicidad que Raven le traía desaparecía y era reemplazada por una ira jamás sentida: Ganas de aniquilar a todos esos criminales y encontrar a Raven. Al estar mirando el suelo y encontrarse ensimismado en sus pensamientos no vio al hombre de blanco que se acercaba. El sujeto le apuntó con una pistola con silenciador y disparó. Las dos balas le dieron en el brazo izquierdo y cayó al suelo. El extraño individuo se acercó sin dejar de apuntarle. Le dijo casi en un susurro:

-Estaremos en contacto. Haz lo que te digan y Raven volverá-Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo-Por el contrario, lo único que recibirás de Raven será su hígado-

Continuará


	4. Ella pensó que sería feliz

Robin recobró el conocimiento en una camilla. Estaba oscuro y escuchaba voces. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. En el pasillo estaban el médico, dos policías, gente llorando y muchos periodistas. Ni bien lo vio un policía lo hizo entrar e ingresó él también:

-Buenas noches, Robin-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Soy el agente Kent. Espero que nos entendamos-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Asesinaron a varios enfermeros y raptaron a una paciente-

En eso se aclaró la mente de Robin:

_sangre en el suelo_

_En el asiento del conductor había un enfermero muerto con la cabeza en alto. Su acompañante tenía un profundo corte en el cuello_

"_Raven está con nosotros"_

Estaremos en contacto. Haz lo que te digan y Raven volverá. Por el contrario, lo único que recibirás de Raven será su hígado 

Sabía que Raven estaba en manos de los mafiosos y posiblemente del asesino. Necesitaba irse del hospital con urgencia y buscar a Raven. Se puso de pie, tomó su ropa y se vistió. Dejó en la camilla la bata blanca que le habían puesto. El agente de la policía le permitió salir espantando a los periodistas, curiosos y gente que lo acusaba. Afuera del hospital estaba todo lleno de patrulleros, furgonetas, coches y cámaras de TV. Robin siguió solo hasta su departamento. La puerta había sido repuesta, y adentro sonaba la campanilla del teléfono.

Robin entró rápidamente y le tembló el pulso cuando contestó:

-Robin, al fin atiendes, Gary al habla-

-¿Dónde está Raven? ¿Le han hecho algo?-

-No te preocupes por Raven ahora, ella está durmiendo. Ahora negociaremos la situación, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Adelante-

-Raven se mantendrá con vida si me entregas a los cinco asesinos, uno de ellos prófugo-

-Están en la cárcel, los cuatro y el quinto no sé-

-Vamos, seguro que lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-

(Raven, por favor, usa tu poder y desaste de esos tipos) Pensaba Robin

-Siendo así, tú traerás a los asesinos a la plaza principal donde ajustaremos cuentas-

-Bien, ¿cuándo?-

-Ahora, pero te digo que cuando tengas a los cuatro aquí, tú te vas. Si no te vas los francotiradores se matarán. ¿Está claro?-

-Si, Gary, está claro-

-Bien-Y cortó la comunicación

Robin decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo Gary. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cárcel. Había un olor a pescado nauseabundo, cubos de basura y gatos corriendo por el tejado. Había una caja de fusibles tapada con una chapa vieja. Robin hizo lo suyo y la luz de la cárcel se cortó. Mientras los confundidos guardias buscaban la razón del corte, Robin entró por la puerta trasera que daba a una cocina. Gracias a los carteles luminosos de emergencia pudo llegar a la zona de presos y empezó a buscar. Encontró a los cuatro, les abrió la reja y los hizo salir. Se los llevó hasta la plaza principal, luego se fue.

Pasadas unas horas, Gary volvió a llamar:

-Buen trabajo, ahora que es de noche ven al puente abandonado, tenemos algo que va a gustarte-Cortó

Robin estaba decidido y fue al puente. Eran pasadas las doce la noche, el ambiente estaba tenso. La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el oxidado puente, abajo había un riachuelo lleno de mugre y unas farolas resquebrajadas rodeadas de insectos.

A lo lejos vio que se acercaban tres coches. Uno se desvió hacia la derecha, pero los otros dos se acercaban a Robin. Frenaron a menos de 20 metros de él. Del primer auto bajaron tres tipos armados con escopetas. Del otro vehículo bajaron Gary, el asesino con traje blanco y cara cubierta, un gángster armado con una ametralladora y Raven amordazada.

El tipo del traje blanco tenía a Raven bien agarrada de la nuca para que no escapara. Gary se acercó a Robin:

-Lo mejor sería que una vez que te entregue a Raven no hagas ninguna locura, o lo lamentarás y mucho-

-Sólo vine por Raven-

-Y la tendrás en cuanto aclaremos ciertos puntos-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Primero, quiero que cuando te entregue a Raven ambos se vayan sin seguirme. Segundo, no quiero que me ataques o tú y Raven morirán. Tercero, dejarás de buscarme y cuarto, no tomarás parte de ninguna actividad policial que se relacione con mi búsqueda. ¿Entendido, Robin?-

-Si, lo entiendo-

-Ahora déjame hablar un poco con Raven-

Gary se acercó a la amordazada Raven. Como Raven no podía hablar, Gary le dijo que se limitara a asentir o negar con la cabeza.

-¿Me traicionaste para venir con este tipo?-

Raven asintió

-¿Quieres que te aniquile por eso?-

Raven negó asustada

-¿Sabes la cantidad de civiles que murieron por tu causa?-

Raven negó

-Muchos, en mis intentos por encontrarte o matarte he quitado de en medio a miles de personas. Dentro de dos días llegará Edward de Alaska y cuando esté negociando con él me olvidaré de ti. ¿Te gusta eso?-

Raven asintió.

-Suéltala-Dijo Gary al tipo del traje blanco

El asesino soltó a Raven y le quitó la mordaza. Raven corrió a los brazos de Robin. Se abrazaron muy fuertemente. Al oído, Raven le dijo:

-En cuanto se den vuelta los atacamos-

Ni bien todos los tipos se estaban volviendo a los coches, Robin lanzó un disco congelante hacia el coche más cercano. Los tres tipos se dieron vuelta y empezaron los tiros. Raven los desarmó. El asesino disparó pero la bala le dio a Gary en la espalda y su líder cayó al suelo. El asesino se lanzó al riachuelo y escapó en la noche. Todos los mafiosos estaban fuera de combate, pero de pronto se escuchó un disparo que sonó en toda la noche y Robin cayó al suelo. La sangre comenzaba a salir de su abdomen. Raven hizo el campo protector y sintió la bala que iba hacia ella como golpeaba el campo de seguridad. En eso, el coche que se había desviado se fue. Era un vigilante armado con un rifle de francotirador militar. Ni bien se fue, Raven extrajo la bala del cuerpo de Robin y le sanó la herida.

Volvieron a casa felices de haber vencido a Gary, ahora se preparaban para la mejor noche de su vida...

Mientras, un tipo con su traje blanco manchado de barro y desechos salió de un charco de agua verde. Su rostro seguía cubierto. Se dirigió a la tienda de armas más cercana, donde trabajaba un amigo suyo. El vendedor le hizo un gran descuento en dos pistolas calibre .50, una escopeta recortada, una ametralladora M60 y varias granadas ígneas de mano.

Si Gary no pudo con ellos, él los mataría ambos para finalizar el trabajo.

Pasaron varios días, Raven y Robin estaban más unidos que nunca, viviendo bastante bien en el asqueroso departamento. La lluvia continuaba y la gente temía una inundación. El sonido de las gotas golpeando el suelo era rítmico y relajante, luego escuchar los coches cuando levantan olas de agua que mojan a los peatones que se arriesgan a caminar por el borde de la acera. La temperatura seguía baja, y los truenos acompañaban en la noche. Todo era muy armonioso. Precisamente, lo era.

Eran las doce de la noche, como era lógico el edificio entero roncaba, entonces un asesino aprovechó la ocasión. La puerta fue abierta por una patada. Robin se incorporó y en la penumbra vio la silueta de alguien con un arma enorme en las manos. Robin gritó algo y tiró a Raven al suelo mientras se agachaba y el arma del homicida escupía balas. La ventana y algunos objetos se hicieron pedazos. Luego entró una granada que estalló e incendió casi toda la habitación. Raven salió por la ventana y se afirmó en la pared, parada sobre la repisa del edificio en el sexto piso. Le hacía frío sin la capa, adentro se seguían escuchando tiros que luego cesaron.

Raven voló hasta el techo del edificio. Escuchó otra explosión bajo sus pies. Débilmente se oían las sirenas de la policía. Se escucharon golpes y otras cosas como disparos y objetos que se rompían, hasta que Raven vio salir a Robin por la puerta de servicio. Raven se acercó a su amigo que estaba herido, y en paños menores. De pronto, la puerta de emergencia que había cerca de donde ellos estaban se abrió por un potente escopetazo. Raven se dio vuelta, y se vio a sí misma reflejada en las gafas negras de ese sujeto. El individuo le apuntó con una pistola e hizo fuego. Raven fue lanzándole objetos, pero el hombre era bueno esquivando. Abajo se escucharon ambulancias, bomberos y policías, que cercaban el edificio. Los bomberos comenzaron a extinguir el incendio mientras los policías entraban a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, Robin aún tenía un as bajo la manga. Sacó dos de sus armas clásicas estilo boomerang y las lanzó hacia el asesino. La primera le pegó en la mano donde empuñaba la pistola, y la otra en el cuello. Vieron saltar sangre, como el traje blanco se salpicaba de manchas rojas. La lluvia comenzó a debilitarse. Desgraciadamente hubo un pequeño derrumbe en la entrada de emergencia, por lo que los oficiales debieron dar la vuelta para poder ir por la de servicio.

-¿Estás bien Raven?-

-Si, Robin-

Robin acarició la mejilla de Raven, pero en eso, el asesino se incorporó un poco, desenfundó su otra pistola y disparó. Las poderosas balas de gran calibre entraron en la espalda de Robin, y algunas lo atravesaron dándole a Raven. Después de sus últimos disparos, el último partidario fiel de Gary murió.

Raven empezó a hacer todo lo posible por salvar a Robin, pero eran balas potentes y algunas incluso le habían destrozado algunos órganos y vértebras. La policía llegó a la azotea para retirar el cadáver del tipo, pero nada pudieron hacer por Robin.

Unas lágrimas tocaron el suelo. Raven estaba destrozada. Sus dos impactos en el abdomen no le dolían más que ver morir a Robin. Los médicos se llevaron el cuerpo. La policía intentó consolarla, pero no pudieron. Raven salió de todo ese alboroto, con sus heridas superficiales curadas. En un callejón encontró al asesino que le había dado toda la información y el que se supone que se había ido de la ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Raven con una voz apenas audible

-He vuelto porque supe de la muerte de mis amigos-

-Murió Robin-Dijo con voz quebrada

-Deberías haber sabido que en ese negocio en el que entraste, no hay salida. Por ahora no serás molestada porque "pagaste" con la vida de tu novio. Es el camino que elegiste, es tu responsabilidad-

Y sin encontrarle nada positivo al mundo, Raven se marchó de la ciudad. La tormenta había cesado, al igual que la felicidad de Raven. Ahora ella se encontraba en un avión, rumbo a Inglaterra. No es un lugar mejor, pero allí podría olvidar todo...

...The End...


End file.
